Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616)
Real Name: Rahne Sinclair Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Grimfang, Mutate #490 Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Teacher Legal Status: Citizen of the United Kingdom with no criminal record, on visa to the United States; ward of Moira MacTaggart Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: (current) X-Factor Investigations, (former) X-Factor, New Mutants, Hellions, Excalibur Base of Operations: (current) X-Factor Investigations, New York City (former)Professor Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; X-Factor headquarters, Embassy Row, Washington, D.C.; X-Factor Headquarters, New York City Place of Birth: Somewhere in Ross and Cromarty, Scotland Known Relatives: Reverand Craig (father), Moira MacTaggert (surrogate mother, deceased) First Appearance: Marvel Graphic Novel #4: New Mutants Origin: Rhane is a mutant, born with her special abilities that developed during puberty. History: Rahne Sinclair was born in Scotland and was delivered by Dr. Moira MacTaggart, daughter of Lord Kinross and close friend and professional associate of Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. Her father, a Presbyterian minister called Reverand Craig, told no one Rahne was his child as he was ashamed of the illicit relationship which had sired her, but he took her in and raised her as an orphan. His treated her harshly, but she was befriended by MacTaggert, whose ward she became. Sinclair's mutant power, which enables her to transform herself into a wolf-like being, emerged at puberty. One night when Sinclair was fourteen, she fled in wolf form from a mob led by Reverend Craig, who believed her to be possessed by the devil. One member of the mob shot at Sinclair, inflicting a flesh wound. In wolf form Sinclair ran past MacTaggert, fell, and reverted to human form before her eyes. Recognizing Sinclair, MacTaggert took her under her protection, saving her from the mob. MacTaggert brought Sinclair to Professor Xavier in America. There Sinclair became one of the first members of Xavier's new team of young superhuman mutants, the New Mutants, whom he trained in the use of their mutant powers. Sinclair remained a member of the team until it disbanded, and came to regard her guardian, MacTaggert, as her surrogate mother. In Xavier's absence, Cable reorganized the group known as the New Mutants into the mutant strike force, X-Force. Sinclair stayed with the team for a while but left to become a member of the government sanctioned X-Factor, a team of superhuman mutants organized by the United States government to deal with mutant related combat and crime fighting missions inside and outside of the U.S. Sinclair left X-Factor after events which lead to the destruction of the team. Sinclair then returned to the only place she could really call home, Muir Island, and was reunited with Moira MacTaggert. Sinclair later joined Excalibur, the superhuman champions who primarily operate within the United Kingdom. When that group disbanded, she remained in England. Shortly after Excalibur disbanded, Mystique developed a new strain of the Legacy Virus and attacked Muir Island after hearing MacTaggert discovered a cure. Moira was gravely injured, and Rhane lost her her powers when shot by a Neutralizer gun. Rogue defeated Mystique, and Rhane accompanied the X-Men back to Salem Center. On the plane ride to the States, Moira died with Rhane by her side. Moira's death hit Rhane hard, though she did accept an offer to teach at the newly opened Xavier Institute and supervise the Paragon squad. Her powers eventually returned after she allowed Josh Foley of the recently formed New Mutants squad to use his healing powers on her. When healed, she briefly went feral and nearly killed Josh. Josh survived, and Moonstar brought Rhane back from her savage state. Although Josh was seeing fellow student Laurie Collins, he and Rhane began an affair. Upon it being exposed to the school and faculty by some students, Rhane left the school before Cyclops and Emma Frost could decide on her future at the Institute. New Mutant teammate and old friend Karma tried to bring her back but Rhane explained her place right now was with Jamie Madrox and X-Factor Investigations, though she hinted at an eventual return. Height: (human form) 4'10", (transitional) 5'2", (lupine form) 32" at shoulder Weight: (human form) 90 lbs (41 kg), (transitional) 120 lbs (55 kg), (lupine form) 100 lbs (45 kg), Eyes: Blue-green Hair: (human form) Red, (transitional, lupine form) Red-brown Skin: In lupine form she is covered in Red-brown fur. Unusual Features: Due to further artificial mutation induced in Genosha, Wolfsbane can reach a height of roughly 8 feet and a weight of over 400 lbs. in her transitional form, and roughly 12 feet (when standing on her hind legs) and a weight of over 1000 lbs. in her "absolute" lupine form. The source of the additional mass is presumably extra-dimensional. Strength Level: In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms, Wolfsbane's strength is heightened, but not to a superhuman degree. Known Powers: Wolfsbane is a mutant metamorph who can, through mental concentration, transform herself into a wolf, while retaining most of her human intelligence, or into a transitional form which combines both human and lupine aspects. She cannot adopt any other form but these, nor can she take the form of different kinds of wolves. Her wolf form always has the same physical characteristics, which are those of a wolf a few months short of adulthood. Presumably when Wolfsbane herself becomes an adult, her lupine form will be that of an adult wolf. This is aprtly Shapeshifting Although Wolfsbane can transform herself into a wolf, she is not a werewolf; in other words, there is nothing supernatural about her power. Her transformations are not dependent on the phases of the moon, and she has the same vulnerabilities to injury, as does a normal wolf when she is in lupine form. Wolfsbane's transformations are brought about only as a conscious act of will on her part, although it is possible that she might turn into a wolf without willing to do so if she were sufficiently frightened. She does not possess a weakness to silver that the supernatural werewolf does. In lupine form, Wolfsbane's strength, speed, reflexes and senses are similar to those of a wolf's, but are also heightened beyond those possessed by a real wolf. In lupine form Wolfsbane can see into the ultraviolet and infrared portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. As a result, as a wolf she perceives things as patterns of heat. Thus, she can see things even in absolute darkness (in terms of what is "visible light" to ordinary humans). As a wolf she can hear sounds that are beyond the range of human hearing. When she is in lupine form she can also detect scents that ordinary humans cannot, and therefore, she can trail someone by scent just as a wolf or dog can. As a wolf Wolfsbane can judge a person's emotional state and detect any changes in that state as they occur through observing the heat patterns and scents that person gives off. Wolfsbane retains virtually all of her human intelligence when she is in lupine form. However, as a wolf she might have difficulty at pattern recognition, or in comprehending particularly complicated concepts which she could understand somewhat more easily as a human. She does not possess a wolf's instincts, and therefore must learn how to use her lupine abilities. However, when she is in lupine form, since she then has a wolf's vocal organs, she cannot speak. But as a wolf she can achieve a degree of telepathic communication with her fellow ex-New Mutant Moonstar, Dani Moonstar. Wolfsbane's "transitional form" combines elements of her human and lupine forms. In it she retains her full intelligence and is capable of speech. In transitional form Wolfsbane is less agile than she is as a wolf, but she is stronger than she is as a human being. She can stand erect and use her front "paws" as hands. She is still covered with fur in her transitional form, but the coat is thinner. At least some of her senses in transitional form are more acute than they are in her human form. Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. Known Abilities: Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Copy Edit